shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
KawaSara
KawaSara is the het ship between Sarada Uchiha and Kawaki from the Naruto fandom. Canon Kawaki Arc Having departed back to Konoha, Sarada helped Boruto walk, during which the group discovered destroyed puppets in the vicinity of an unconscious boy. As they began to examine the boy, Kawaki, for injuries, they discovered that he had a matching seal to Boruto's on his left palm. As Boruto's seal began to hurt Kawaki, also felt the pain, making him abruptly wake up and destroy the area within his vicinity. Questioning who the team was, Konohamaru identified himself and asked for information regarding the crash. Refusing to provide information and wanting to be left alone, Boruto revealed to the boy his mark, resulting in Kawaki believing they were pursuers from Kara. As they tried to correct him, Garō made his presence known, announcing his intentions of recovering Kawaki. Kawaki resisted, showing the ability to manipulate his body structure into weapons. When Kawaki killed Garō with a blast, Sarada and the others survived it because Boruto absorbed part of the explosion with his Kāma. This made Kawaki even more certain that the group had been sent by Kara. After Kawaki passed out and Katasuke determined his body to have been modified into a scientific ninja tool, Sarada was started by Mitsuki's revelation he was developed through cloning technology by Orochimaru. Ultimately, it was decided to bring Kawaki back to the village to see the Seventh Hokage. Kawaki finds it strange that Naruto can be leisurely walking around. They run into Sarada in a taiyaki shop, and Sarada recognizes Kawaki. Naruto orders a taiyaki for himself and confuses Kawaki when telling him to pick a flavor for his, because he has no concept of snacks. Sarada recommends a safer option, but Kawaki picks another, annoying her. Kawaki is impressed with snack food. Sarada asks for a bite of his chocolate taiyaki, having never tried that flavor, and Kawaki curses at her. A running child bumps into Kawaki, who transforms his arm to attack the child, but is stopped by Naruto, who censors him. Kawaki tells the child he has to be on guard because there are dangerous things in the world. Sarada makes sure the child is fine and apologizes. Sarada and Kawaki argue over his outburst. Naruto criticizes Kawaki's lack of sociability. Naruto points he'll have trouble getting Boruto to cooperate with him if he keeps that attitude. The three arrive at Yamanaka Flowers. Ino greets Naruto and Sarada and recognizes Kawaki from earlier talks with Naruto. Naruto discreetly informs her the enemy will come for him, and asks for the continued support from the Sensing Division. Naruto explains they're there for a flower vase and tells Kawaki to pick one, explaining he has to do it because he broke the flower vase. He picks one randomly and is criticized by Sarada, and Naruto defuses the argument before it can escalate. Naruto tells him to be sincere in his picking. Kawaki picks the same vase, pointing out the design and that it'll fit Naruto's house. Ino offers to add some flowers, but the sight of the stems triggers Kawaki, reminding him of the lab tubes and Jigen, causing him to drop the vase. Kawaki's Kāma begins to activate, but Naruto hugs him, telling him he's safe. Kawaki calms down, and they leave the shop. Sarada splits from them, telling Kawaki that since her goal is to become Hokage like Naruto, he can also count on her. In chapter 34, you can briefly see Sarada teaching Kawaki Shurikenjutsu. Fanon It isn't a very popular pairing but it has a decent amount of followers mainly on Tumblr and Twitter, and is shipped mainly for their dynamic, how they look together and the potential their relationship has for the future. It could also be how despite the way Kawaki treated her at first, she still showed him compassion after witnessing him freak out when remembering his trauma. Their rival pairings are KawaHima and BoruSara. A popular theory amongst the fandom is that in the flash forward that isnt the Kawaki we currently know in the manga but Jigen inside him, this is because Jigen and the rest of Kara refer to Kawaki as 'vessel' and so many speculate that Kawaki isnt the one who destroys Konoha but Jigen inside him, this makes it possible for KawaSara to still happen without it being perceived as toxic or abusive Another popular fan theory is that Kawaki has a sort of Itachi situation where he's actually a good guy but just doing something horrible for the greater good, what that could be no one knows but this again makes it possible for KawaSara to still happen in the future for the same reasons Finally from recent chapters it seems like Kawaki and Sarada are building a slow and steady relationship, starting off with Kawaki originally referring to Sarada as 'asshole' to her forgiving him and telling him he can rely on her and come to her anytime, Naruto referring to them as friends afterward and Kawaki neither confirms nor denies this, to now in the recent chapter we see Kawaki learning Shurikenjutsu from Sarada, this shows hes slowly warming up to her as time goes on thanks to Naruto's positive influence on him Kawaki also seems to be taking an interest in the Hokage, although this has also been interpreted as just him taking an interest in Naruto, since Naruto is the Hokage and Sarada told Kawaki her dream to become a Hokage like Naruto the fandom believes these two will bond based on Kawaki being fond of Naruto so he could potentially end up developing a similar fondness for Sarada, the fandom also believes the two could be potential rivals as well. Fandom FAN FICTION : :KawaSara tag on FanFiction.net PIXIV :KawaSara on Pixiv :カワサラ on Pixiv INSTAGRAM : TWITTER : : TUMBLR : WIKIS :